


Back Pain

by SydAce



Series: Final Fantasy VII Oneshots/Drabbles/Short Series [26]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Back injury, Fluff, Hurt, Injury, Medications, Other, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydAce/pseuds/SydAce
Summary: You're trapped at home with a back injury. Reno shows up to make sure you're okay.
Relationships: Reno (Compilation of FFVII)/Reader
Series: Final Fantasy VII Oneshots/Drabbles/Short Series [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751617
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	Back Pain

The doorbell rang. Groaning, you took out your phone to check the cameras showing the entryway to your home. With a few swipes of your finger, you caught a glance at who was patiently waiting there.

“Yo, Reno,” you spoke into your phone.

The said redhead jumped and looked around before his eyes landed on the cameras. “Yo yourself,” he said and moved closer to the camera. “Haven’t seen ya at work lately. Everything alright?”

“I hurt my back and can’t walk,” you grumbled. As you moved to sit further up from your laying position on the couch, you held in a scream. Sharp sparks of pain erupted from your lower back and ran up and down your right leg.

“Do you need anything?” Reno shuffled from one foot to the other.

“Actually, yeah,” you replied and laid back down on the couch. “Do you still have my key?”

Reno awkwardly patted himself. His jacket, his pants, before going back to his pockets and pulled out a key ring. He flipped through the few keys he had before showing yours to the camera with a grin. He inserted the key to your door and slowly opened it.

“Yo, [Y/N]? Where you at?” Reno hollered and shut the door behind him.

“Right here,” you spoke while watching him from the couch. It was just to the right of the entryway.

Reno looked over and grinned. “What do you need?”

Your arm flopped over to the coffee table and lifted an empty glass. “I ran out of water, could you get me some more?”

“Is that…” Reno paused and took the glass. “Is that all you need?”

You chewed on your bottom lip for a moment, thinking. “I’m also hungry. I have some leftover pizza in the fridge.”

“Got it.”

You stared up at the ceiling, trying to not focus on the pain. It was almost impossibly with it sparking every couple of minutes. It didn’t help that you had a countdown for when you needed to get better or look into getting surgery. Two days. Just two days. You weren’t feeling any better from when you left the ER. No, maybe you were feeling worse. You threw up everything when you got home in a drugged dazed.

“Here you go!” Reno sounded and placed your cup and a plate of warmed-up pizza.

You slowly moved to sit up. “Shit!” you whimpered at the tsunami of pain.

“Careful!” Reno hesitantly put his hands on your shoulders, not quite sure what to do.

You inhaled sharply and exhaled, mimicking those giving birth. Finally, you were in a somewhat upright position. The only thing was you were leaning on your left side to avoid putting pressure on your right leg.

“The hell did you do?”

“I don’t know,” you sighed before taking a bite of the pizza. You swallowed. “Doctor says it could just be inflamed and putting pressure on the nerve. Or I could have herniated a disc.”

“The fuck, [Y/N].”

You gave a tired look towards Reno. “Not like I did it on purpose.”

Reno carefully sat to your left so as to not cause a major weight change on the couch and make things worse. With a huff, you leaned into him, taking even more pressure off of your spine. Reno tensed up and watched you out of the corner of his eye.

“I haven’t been able to leave the house besides to go to the hospital for days,” you complained and took another bite. “I was starting to forget what people looked like.”

“You could always just turn on the TV or watch some videos online.”

“What real people look like.”

“You saying I’m not as pretty as them?” Reno chuckled.

“You’re plenty pretty,” you snorted out.

Reno coughed to the side, trying to ignore the slight heat that covered his cheeks. He then glanced at the mostly full pill bottles on the coffee table. “Are you actually taking your medications?”

“The steroid, I am,” you said and wrinkled your nose. “I’m immune to the stupid patch. One of them is just strong ibuprofen, so I am taking it off and on. And the other’s addictive, so I’m staying clear of it.”

“Are any of them working?”

You shuffled more into Reno. “No, they just make me tired.”

“Could be the pain doing that.”

“Mmm, maybe.” You sighed and closed your eyes. “Can you do me a favor?”

Reno looked down at you with a soft smile. He moved a strand of hair out of your face. “Anything.”

“Stay here for a while?”

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who might have to get back surgery if I’m not healed by tomorrow! Fuck. My. Life.


End file.
